charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Look Who's Barking
Look Who's Barking is the 21st episode of the third season and the 65th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe has a premonition of a murderous banshee while adding on to the Belthazor section of the Book of Shadows, thus causing her to think Cole is responsible. The sisters then cast a spell to track the banshee which turns Prue into a dog, but after Prue gets hit by a car, Phoebe's remorse causes the banshee to attack her and turn her into a banshee too. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner/ Belthazor *'Banshee' *'Cute Guy' *'Widower' *'Alchemist' *'Runaway Teen' Innocent saved Runaway Teen After the death of a grieving widower, Phoebe gets a premonition. It's of a young girl, crying in a phone booth. The windows shatter and the girl throws her hands up to her face. She screams and blood starts falling down her fingers, her blood vessels all bursting. A while later, this poor girl, who must have been 15 or 16 years old, sure enough, was found crying in a phone booth, trying to get a hold of her parents. Her mom answers and the young girl cries more into the phone. She admits that she never should have run away and that she wants to come home. Her mom asks where she is and the young girl replies, "I don't know...somewhere in San Francisco." But the Banshee arrived too quickly and she shattered all of the glass in the phone booth, zeroing in on this young girl's pain. However, a dog jumped up onto the Banshee, allowing Piper and this girl just enough time to escape. runaway teen in premonition.jpg|Runaway teen in phone booth, premonition runaway teen's death in premonition.jpg|Runaway teen's death, premonition runaway teen in phone booth.jpg|Runaway teen calling parents. runaway teen.jpg|Runaway teen phone booth windows shatter.jpg|The windows shatter all over her runaway teen and piper.jpg|Piper gets her out of harm's way. Innocent lost Widower This older man was grieving over his lost wife, Catherine, the night the Banshee began attacking. His dog, Misty, barked and barked from the upcoming danger, however it was proven useless. The Banshee flew through the crying man's windows (on the third floor of his apartment building) and screamed into his face, bursting each blood vessel in his body and drowning him in his own blood. Widower.jpg|Widower banshee and widower.jpg|Banshee killing the widower widower death.jpg|Widower dying. misty 2.jpg|Misty, the Widower's dog. cathrine and widower.jpg|Catherine and her husband catherine photos.jpg|Photo of his ex-wife widower's murder article.jpg|Article regarding the widower's death Mortals Inspector This Inspector worked on the widower's case after he was murdered by a Banshee. Darryl allowed the sisters access to the crime scene explaining to the inspector that they were "specialists." After the inspector continued to ask what kind of "specialists" the sisters were, he joked about them being psychics, with arson, or even with the Feds. Phoebe gave up hiding and told him that her and her sister were witches and that they believe a demon killed the man. He laughed slightly and walked out of the scene. inspector.jpg|Inspector Woman This woman was being stalked by a banshee for her heart was strongly aching. The woman weaved in between cars in the parking lot, and the Banshee slowly creeping up on her until the woman turned the corner and saw her beloved, Ramon. The Banshee quickly ran off to scream again. Man This man named Ramon was waiting by his lover's car, on the night Phoebe was turned into a Banshee. woman.jpg|Woman man.jpg|Man, waiting by a car. Cute Guy He found Prue(who had been turned into a dog) after she got hit by a car and took her to his home as the vetenary hospital was closed. When Prue ran off after the Banshee again, he put up flyers for her. After she turned back to normal, touched by his actions, she went on a date with him, but not revealing the truth. Evil vanquished Banshee Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' * Phoebe creates a page titled "Cole's human Form", opposite of the Belthazor page. * The Cole/Belthazor pages are before the "Banshee" page, which is opposite the "To Track a Banshee" page. * The Banshee pages are before the "To Summon Belthazor" page, which is opposite the "On the Place of Magic in the Rearing of a Child" page. * The "Alchemist tools" page is before the page on the "Seekers." * The "Seekers" page is before the page on the "Level 2 Demon Weapon". * The "Level 2 Demon Weapon" page is before the Cole/Belthazor pages. *The "Magical Amulets" pages are before the Cole/Belthazor pages. 3x21 bos alchemist tools.jpg|Alchemist Tools 3x21 bos the seekers.jpg|The Seekers 3x21 bos level 2 weapon.jpg|Level 2 Demon Weapon 3x21 bos magical amulets --- activation spell.jpg|Magical Amulets --- Activation Spell 3x21 bos cole's human form --- belthazor (2).jpg|Cole's human Form --- Belthazor 3x21 bos banshee --- to track a banshee.jpg|A Banshee --- To Track a Banshee 3x21 bos to summon belthazor --- on the place of magic in the rearing of a child (2).jpg|To Summon Belthazor --- On the Place of Magic In the Rearing of a Child Banshee :is a '''D'emon who'' :wanders the earth :feeding on souls in :great pain. '''H'unting'' :only at night, this :D'''emon uses her voice :as a high pitched '''C'all'' :to locate a victim, by :hearing the inner cry. :S'''he does this by :zeroing in on the waves :of pain that emanate :from the stricken :A '''B'anshee then'' :elevates her '''C'all'' :into a '''S'cream, so'' :powerful it kills :those she targets. Cole's Human Form :Cole likes walks in the park, :jazz, fine wine. He's ticklish :(toes and waist especially) He's :an excellent salsa dancer, pretends :otherwise. He likes steak, :medium rare, and artichokes. :He's great in bed. Good stamina. :Belthazor/Cole Turner :Born 1885 :Father: Benjamin (Human) :Mother: Elizabeth (Demon) 'Spells' *Prue and Phoebe cast the "To Summon Belthazor" spell. *Piper and Phoebe cast the "To Track a Banshee" spell. *Piper casts the "To Summon Belthazor" spell. To Summon Belthazor :This Spell forcibly calls Belthazor by Connecting :a Witch's Magic to this Demon's Magic. :Magic Forces :Black and White :Reaching out Through :Space and Light :Be He Far Or :Be He Near :Bring Us the Demon :B'''elthazor Here. :*This spell was written and added to the Book of Shadows by Prue Halliwell. To Track a Banshee ::The piercing cry ::That feeds on pain ::And leaves more ::Sorrow than it gains ::Shall now be heard ::By one who seeks ::To stop the havoc ::That it wreaks. The effect of the spell turns the tracker into a dog, as they are the one creature capable of hearing a banshee's call. In Prue's case, she is turned into a female Siberian Husky, although its possible to be turned into another type of dog, such as a doberman or sheepdog. While in their canine form, the tracker has little control over their transformed instincts outside of hunting the banshee, leading them to be distracted by cats or smells. It will take a tracker a few days to adjust to their new form. If it's their first time, they will often appear skiddish and overly sensitive to smells and tastes. After a while, their comfort will allow them to act naturally in public. When the spell has played itself out, the tracker is returned to their human form. But while their appearance may be human, trackers have been known to temporarily keep some of their canine features (ranging from fleas to hightened senses depending on how long they've been under the spell). '''Potions *The sisters still have some Belthazor Vanquishing potion left. 'Powers' Featured Music *At the start: The Corrs, "Give Me a Reason" *At the end: The Corrs, "Breathless" Episode Stills 321a.jpg 321d.jpg Behind the Scene's 3x21-behind-the-scenes-curtis-kheel.jpg 321b.jpg 3x21-behind-the-scenes02.jpg 3x21-behind-the-scenes03.jpg International titles * French: Indestructible * Czech: Kdopak to štěká (Look Who's Barking) * Slovak: Pozri sa kto šteká (Look Who's Barking) * Russian: Krik dushi'' (Cry of the Soul)'' * Spanish (Spain): Mira quién está ladrando (Look Who's Barking) * Spanish (Latin America): Mira quién ladra (Look Who Barks) * Serbian: Gledaj ko to laje (Look Who's Barking) * Italian: Ascolta il Tuo Cuore (Listen to Your Heart) * German: 'Die Todesfee ''(The Banshee) Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Look Who's Barking Trailer * Prue is transformed into a white Siberian Husky. * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Telekinesis or Astral Projection power. * Piper doesn't use her Molecular Immobilization power. * This is the last time that Prue is seen going to P3. * This episode reunites Shannen Doherty and Joe E. Tata (Police Inspector), who played Nat Bussichio on "Beverly Hills, 90210". * At the end of the episode, Piper could be sensing that something really wrong would be happening soon (Prue's Death). * This is the first time Piper vanquishes someone on purpose with her new power. Tarkin, in the previous episode, was an accident. * This is also the last time Prue sees Cole in the episodes, albeit as a dog. She'll see him later on, in The Heavens Can Wait. * Although uncredited, Dorenda Moore (the Banshee), portrayed the grieving man's dead wife, Catherine. * Phoebe's transformation into a Banshee is later mentioned in 'Hell Hath No Fury' and 'Something Wicca This Way Goes'. * This is the last time throughout the show that Piper references her relationship with Jeremy. While talking to Phoebe, she says "You are not the first Halliwell to fall in love with a demon and be burned. I know how it feels." However, Jeremy was a warlock and not a demon. * Piper shows her ability to take charge of the demon fighting eventhough she feels incapable, when she states to Leo, "Prue and Phoebe are the super witches, I just tag along a freeze things and now I can't even do that right." However she also is capable of vanquishing demons; the Book of Shadows has no known way of vanquishing a Banshee and Piper blew it up where Prue or Phoebe would have had little chance. This is probably why Leo thought in the next episode that Piper vanquished Shax by herself as no other witch in their family had her power. * This is the last episode to feature Kit, the Charmed Ones' cat. However, she does appear again for the official final time in the season 5 episode Cat House, when her sudden unexplained disappearance is finally answered. * This is the second time that Prue gets transformed into something by her own spell, the first time was in the season 2 episode "She's A Man Baby, A Man!". Both times she cast the spell in order to track down an evil being. * This episode scored 4.7 million viewers. Glitches *When Phoebe is writing about Cole in the Book of Shadows, she puts "Cole's Human Form", she should have actually put "Belthazor's human form". *When Phoebe is in the kitchen with the Book of Shadows, notice how her pen doesn't touch the pages. This could be because the page was already written, and that they didn't want it being edited on screen. Although this changes once Leo writes Tips for Future Whitelighters in the Book. *At the beginning Phoebe pastes a photo strip on the book, but when the shot changes after she says "So we prepare future witches in case he attacks" the strip is printed on the page, not pasted. Quotes :Piper: Bad Prue! Very, very, bad Prue! :Phoebe: Oh, she's such a pretty dog. :Piper: Well, what else do you expect? :Leo: A doberman? :(Prue as a dog barks at Leo) :Leo: Easy! (stepping back) :Phoebe: This is worse than I thought. :Piper: I never imagined anything like this could ever happen to us. :Phoebe: All I know is this can't go on much longer. :Piper: (sighs) So, what we are gonna do? :Phoebe: (sighs) Rock paper scissors? :Piper: No way, you already lost. :Phoebe: Two out of three! :Piper: Uh-uh. (handing out Phoebe a plastic bag) :(Prue as a dog comes out from the bushes after answering nature's call) :Phoebe: This is so humiliating. :Leo: Are you okay? :Piper: Am I okay? Prue is a dog and Phoebe is a banshee, I'm not even in the vicinity of okay!! :Piper: (touching Prue's hair) :Prue: What are you doing? :Piper: I think you've got fleas. :Prue: You know what, that is so not funny, cause I think I do. :Piper: I think you do. :Prue: Okay, you have no idea how hard it was being a dog, okay, I mean, peeing outside, eating everything and anything, and just (sniffing) smelling everything,... :Piper: Must have been "ruff!" (rough). No pun intended. (smiling) :Prue: Aha... aha... Well, at least I got to meet a really cute guy. :Piper: You met a guy? :Prue: Mmhmm. (nods) :Piper:As a dog?! :Prue: Mmhmm. (nods) :Piper: How?! :Prue: Well, he ran me over. :Piper''': Prue and Phoebe are the super-witches, and I just tag along and freeze things, and now I can't even do that right. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3